


【TONG】Always（十二）

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 18





	【TONG】Always（十二）

“你知道怎么做吗？”郑明心问到，“还是最好让我保持一点理智？”  
“我……”林阳似乎觉得在这种事情上表现的很菜鸟并不是什么值得承认的事情。  
早知道当初钟鹏给他小片子的时候，他就多看几眼了。林阳这么想着，心中又把自己骂了几千遍。  
看着郑明心似笑非笑的样子，林阳只好没话找话：“阿心，你先让我亲几下吧。”  
Omega没有办法违反Alpha的要求，所以就算是郑明心也只能停下其他的动作，俯下身子，伸出舌头，舔上林阳的唇，一寸一寸，一丝一丝地轻吻着。  
但就是这不痛不痒的舔弄，却让林阳浑身都躁动起来，他不满将手伸向郑明心的背后，由上而下的抚摸着，最终停留在内裤的边缘。  
郑明心的吻已经从嘴角移动到了耳根，满满的奶油香味越发的浓厚，让林阳不得不扭过头露出整个脖颈供郑明心舔食，当郑明心的嘴唇移动到林阳的喉结的时候，林阳的手一紧，本能地扯开郑明心的内裤，狠狠地揉捏着整个暴露在外的臀瓣。  
“阿阳，疼……”郑明心稍微抬起了点头，皱着眉毛看着他。  
林阳这才恢复理智，将手挪开，重新把郑明心扶了起来，跨坐在自己身上。  
随着这样的移动，郑明心的内裤已经褪去了一半，露出了些许绒毛，林阳咽了咽口水，扭过头不敢在去盯着这个部位。  
但空气中的巧克力味却完全暴露出林阳现在的情绪，浓烈的味道让郑明心愈加沉迷。他敌不过Alpha的信息素，整个人都如同火烧一般滚烫，只想要得到满足。  
主动脱掉自己半褪的内裤，郑明心将自己的臀瓣紧紧贴合林阳的下身，不停地扭动着身体，同时他牵起林阳的手，引导他抚摸在自己的肩膀，然后逐渐滑到自己胸前的突起上。  
“阿阳，我好难受，你看看我好吗？”  
林阳这才扭过自己的脸，顺着手的方向，看着郑明心胸前的粉红。  
真他妈的可爱。林阳红着脸看着，最终控制不了自己的手，不自觉的抚摸着。  
胸前的突起在林阳的抚摸下渐渐站立了起来，林阳好奇地用指尖来回剐蹭着顶端，玩弄着小小的突起。  
“呜~”  
乳尖的刺激让郑明心不自觉的叫出声来，他整个人都瘫成一团，险些无法坐立。于是他不得不放下引导林阳的手，撑在自己跪坐在林阳身上的大腿两边，支撑着自己不要倒下来。  
埋着头的郑明心让林阳看不清他的表情，只好伸出手去抬起他的脸，让他看向自己。  
白里透红的脸蛋，充满情欲的眼神，加上格外突出的鼻尖痣。  
“阿心，你真好看，”拇指轻轻来回擦着他的脸颊，林阳仿佛掉入了海底，难以自拔，“怎么样的我才能配上这样的你。”  
“我只有你，一直以来我都只有你。”郑明心依旧看着他，“阿阳，我是真的很爱你。”  
林阳所有的情绪都堆积在胸口，满满的幸福感。  
他不禁感叹，自己究竟何德何能，这么多年来，终于收获了第一个Omega，却是一个这么优秀的Omega。  
“阿心，把你给我。”  
“嗯。”  
郑明心不断地扭动着身躯，身下的摩擦也因此变得更加炙热。  
林阳扯着自己的内裤，想要脱下他释放自己被禁锢的下身，却因为郑明心坐在自己身上，而没有办法得逞。  
于是他伸手去触碰两个人紧紧靠近的部位，想要渴求一丝缝隙，却感觉到手指一片湿润。  
“阿阳，我现在湿的一塌糊涂，”郑明心感觉到了林阳的惊顿，主动交代道，“我觉得你应该可以试试用手指先进来。”  
“你先站一下，让我脱掉内裤吧，”林阳说道，“勒得我好难受。”  
“好。”  
郑明心提起身体，于是林阳顺利地将内裤褪下。之后郑明心又再次坐了上去，没有面料的隔阂，尽管下身得到了释放，林阳却更加难受了。  
“你先忍忍阿阳，”郑明心说到，“先用手指，这样等下比较方便进来。”  
说完，郑明心整个身体趴到林阳身上，双腿弯曲，最大程度地撅起屁股。  
“这样能够得到吗？”  
林阳试着向郑明心身后探去，尝试着将手指沿着股缝滑动，不久就寻得目标点，他先是将手指停留在那个点上按压着，之后往里面探入，因为下身的湿润，林阳的手指很顺利地探了进去。只是内部通道狭窄到紧紧包裹着林阳的手指，以至于一收一缩林阳都能拿完全感受的明明白白，也可以顺势借着吞吐进出着手指。  
“呜~”郑明心咬住林阳的肩膀，“阿阳我好舒服，求求你了，在多一点，多一根手指。”  
林阳禁不住郑明心的哀求，探进去两根手指沿着生殖道的内部刮碰着，每勾一下手指，他就能明显感觉到郑明心抱他更紧一些，自己身下的肿胀之物就被夹得更紧一些。  
好难受，林阳一边加快手上的动作，一边上下顶着自己的身体，让下身在自己和郑明心的腹部之间来回摩擦。可是这样的摩擦哪里能解决问题，只会他越来越难以忍受。  
“可……可以了……阿阳。”郑明心断断续续地说着，“我要你进来，求求你，干我。”  
林阳哪里听得了这样的话，于是果断抽出自己的手指，抬起郑明心的身体让他和自己都坐立起来，然后一边亲吻着他一边把他重新压回床上，并将他的腿掰开。  
“阿心，腿再张大一点，屁股再向上抬一点。”  
郑明心没有办法拒绝，只能按照林阳所说的，尽可能张开自己的腿，将整个后穴暴露出来。  
林阳逐渐靠近，用自己的肉棒抵住郑明心的后穴，慢慢的摩擦着。  
这么小的地方真的能接受自己吗？林阳有一些犹豫，似顶不顶的样子。  
“靠，阿阳，不要玩我了，求求你了，快进来吧，我好难受。”郑明心急红了眼，就快哭了出来。  
“那我来了，阿心，”林阳说着，“如果疼你要告诉我啊。”  
“快点吧，求你了。”  
林阳终于下定决定往前一顶，本来还在担心会伤着郑明心，没想到肉棒刚没入就被完全吸收，一点点的吞噬进去。  
“啊……呜……”郑明心呜咽着，将手移动到嘴边，咬着不让自己叫出来。  
“别这样阿心，”林阳挪开他的手，将自己手指塞入郑明心口中，“别咬自己，咬我的。”  
继续挺身，感受到自己完全进入郑明心体内后，林阳这才抽出手指，俯下身体，和抬起头够着他的郑明心再次亲吻起来。  
“我是不是应该要动一下了？”放开郑明心，林阳愣在了那边，然后向外抽了抽身体。  
“别……”郑明心拉住他，“别离开。”  
“哦。”  
林阳于是再次挺身，重新顶了进去。  
“呜……就这样，这样顶我，啊，对，就这样，啊啊啊啊啊！”  
林阳似乎找到了技巧，不停地来来回回的穿梭着。  
身体的不断冲撞让郑明心控住不住自己的声音不停地尖叫着，他收不起自己的眼泪，也收不起自己的双腿，只能让它们随着本能紧紧的箍住林阳的腰，想要与他拉的更近。  
而林阳也从来都没觉得自己这么疯狂过，他仿佛不知道疲倦一般，只想要不停地冲击着身下的这个人，听着他求饶的声音却不想放开他，哪怕是看见了他流泪，也没有停下一丝一毫。  
“求求你，标记我，”郑明心带着哭腔说到，“求求你，让我做你的专属Omega。”  
林阳继续向前顶了一下，很快就找到了一个入口，他一个冲刺猛的顶开了入口。  
“啊……”  
撕裂的疼痛让郑明心叫了出来，他紧紧的抱住林阳，整个人都半悬空着挂在那里，仰着后脖急切的呼吸着。  
“给我，都给我，标记我，阿阳！”  
“我的一切都是你的，阿心！”林阳嘶吼着，所有的力量都集中在被生殖腔包裹的地方，急需发泄出来。  
脑海中一闪而过的眼花让林阳整个人都失控了，他感受到自己喷射出的精液与郑明心的身体完全融合，并渐渐被吸收，逐渐成结。  
郑明心的整个身体都在颤抖着，嘴唇更是被咬的通红，就快滴出血来。  
林阳看着闭着眼睛急促呼吸的郑明心，忍不住的又探下身体，亲吻着他的唇，之后他将手插入郑明心的头发之中，一丝丝理着他的头发，让他和自己逐渐平静下来。

当林阳终于舍得从郑明心体内退了出去，回想起刚刚发生的事情，才突然意识到自己到底做了什么。  
“啊啊啊啊，阿心！”林阳裹着被子来回打着滚，“我我我我居然真的和你做了！”  
郑明心侧过身，拉开林阳的被子，皱着眉头看着他。  
“怎么，你还想抵赖吗？拔吊无情？始乱终弃？”  
“没……没没有！”林阳结结巴巴红着脸说着，“我就是不敢相信嘛，你刚刚那样求我。”  
这么一说，郑明心也开始不自在了，虽然知道Omega的确会本能地屈服于Alpha，求他给与，只是没想到自己竟然在整个过程中给一直在求他，真的好羞耻……  
“下次才不求你。”郑明心别过身，嘟囔着。  
“嗷，求我嘛，多可爱的啦！”林阳探过身晃动着他。  
“嘶~别晃我，难受。”郑明心叫道。  
“嗷，你怎么了，你还好吗？”林阳紧张地问到，“我是不是伤到你哪里了？让我看看！”  
“我求你行行好，别再动我了可以吗？”郑明心拉上被子，“我太累了，要好好睡一会。”  
“你又求我了！”林阳惊叹到，“阿心，我好喜欢你求我。”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
“嗷，你求我我就闭嘴。”  
“你是不是得寸进尺了？”  
“嗷，求求我嘛，求求我我就什么都为你做。”  
“那我求你给我立即马上滚出这个房间！”  
“嗷，这个不行，我要照顾你。”  
“林阳！”郑明心吼道，“让我睡一会，你再逼逼，明天我就去办离婚！”  
“嗷，不要这样子嘛，”林阳躺了下来，连人带被子抱住郑明心，“我不同意离婚！”  
“你信不信我明天就去把结婚证撕了？”  
“嗷！不要嘛！我不说话了就是了。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“嗷！”  
林阳真的就没有再说话，他选择钻进郑明心的被子中，将郑明心紧紧地搂在怀里，闭着眼睛，和他一起进入梦乡。


End file.
